


Needy Puppy

by nywphadora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23721316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nywphadora/pseuds/nywphadora
Summary: James e Lily Potter estavam bem ocupados entre si, quando Sirius Black resolveu interrompê-los com uma visita, anunciando mais um término com o seu namorado, Remus Lupin. O que o casal não esperava era que a sua visita demorasse bem mais do que uma noite.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter





	Needy Puppy

Lily soltou um gemido.

Duvidava que, algum dia, estivesse tão molhada quanto estava naquele momento.

Era uma das vantagens de ser casada com James Potter: a cada transa que tinham, as coisas ficavam melhores.

— James — ela sussurrou em seu ouvido, sentindo a sua voz sair rouca.

— Hum — James disse, concentrado na alça do seu sutiã.

— Vamos lá para o quarto — ela desceu os beijos pelo seu pescoço.

Antes que pudessem extravasar toda aquela tensão, a campainha tocou.

— Eu não acredito — Lily jogou o pescoço para trás, murmurando descontente.

Eles ainda ficaram naquela posição por mais alguns minutos. James sentado no sofá com Lily em seu colo, como se esperassem que quem quer que estivesse do outro lado da porta fosse embora, e eles pudessem continuar com o que estavam fazendo.

Infelizmente, isso não aconteceu. Outra vez, a campainha tocou.

— É melhor você atender — disse James.

Lily não precisou perguntar o motivo, estava sentada bem em cima dele. Assim que levantou-se, o seu marido foi para o banheiro, já que a visita parecia que não iria embora tão cedo.

Assim que viu Sirius à porta, Lily sentiu vontade de bater nele, frustrada por tê-los interrompidos, mas desistiu disso, ao ver o estado do amigo.

— Ei! O que houve? — ela afastou-se para deixar o garoto abatido entrar.

Ele não disse uma palavra, até sentar-se em uma poltrona, e Lily fechasse a porta.

— Remus terminou comigo — disse Sirius.

— Vocês brigaram de novo? — perguntou Lily.

Ele escondeu o rosto atrás de uma almofada.

— Não quero falar sobre isso — a sua voz soou abafada.

— Tudo bem, tudo bem — disse Lily, sem saber como reagir.

— Posso ficar aqui hoje?

— Claro que pode!

Lily passou a mão levemente pelo seu braço, tentando confortá-lo.

— Eu vou fazer... Alguma coisa pra você — ela fez uma careta, ao quase falar “chocolate”, sabendo que isso pioraria a situação.

— Eu estou interrompendo alguma coisa? — Sirius tirou o rosto de trás da almofada.

— Claro que não! — Lily forçou um sorriso, levantando-se do sofá — Vou chamar o James para falar contigo. Ele está... Trocando uma lâmpada que quebrou.

Sem parar para pensar no absurdo que tinha acabado de falar, ela partiu direto para a cozinha. Respirou fundo, antes de abrir a geladeira e tomar a água da boca da garrafa mesmo, sem preocupar-se em despejar em um copo.

— Droga! Droga! — ela resmungou consigo mesma — Por que esses dois resolveram terminar justo hoje?

Olhou por cima do ombro, para a porta aberta da cozinha, e Sirius ainda estava na mesma posição de quando o deixou lá. Guardou a garrafa dentro da geladeira, fechando a porta levemente, antes de passar pela outra entrada da cozinha, que dava para o corredor interno, contornando a sala (o que ela agradecia, pois aquela situação estava complicada de resolver).

— Quem era? — perguntou James, os seus cabelos molhados indicavam que ele tomou banho, e Lily invejou-o pela habilidade de poder fazer isso sem demorar tanto tempo.

— Sirius — disse Lily e, antes que ele pudesse puxá-la pela cintura, completou — Ele está na sala. Disse que Remus e ele terminaram.

— Como é possível? — ele franziu o cenho — Esses dois terminam a todo momento! Deve ser drama do Sirius...

Trocaram um beijo rápido, antes que James fosse para a sala. Vendo-o de costas, ela, novamente, amaldiçoou Sirius por tê-los interrompido justo naquele momento.

Jogou-se na cama, puxando o edredom para cobrir-se. Sabia que, considerando o horário que tinha ido até lá, Sirius ficaria para passar a noite. Não importava o que James dissesse, ela não conseguia se sentir confortável em transar quando outras pessoas estavam por perto.

* * *

Lily acordou com James movendo-se ao seu lado. Ainda não estava inteiramente acordada, mas ele parecia que sim, já que abraçou-a por trás, e começou a espalhar beijos por toda a extensão dos seus ombros, que estavam descobertos, já que a sua camisola tinha alças finas, que deslizavam com facilidade quando James resolvia fazer aquilo.

Por dormir sem sutiã, não demorou muito para que James deslizasse as duas alças, deixando os seus seios expostos, a camisola pendurada ao quadril.

— James — ela gemeu em seu ouvido, assim que sentiu como ele descia os seus beijos.

Como no dia anterior, um barulho despertou-os daquele mundo que era só deles.

Lily sentiu como acordava rapidamente, cobrindo o seu tronco com o edredom, enquanto James pegava a varinha de dentro da gaveta.

— Sirius! — Lily lembrou-se.

— Mas ele sempre vai para casa depois de acordar! — disse James, irritado.

Assim que ele saiu do quarto, Lily subiu as alças da camisola para não ser pega desprevenida, enquanto pensava na sorte de não terem ido mais longe. Não sabia quanto tempo mais aguentariam naquela situação, ainda mais James que se “empolgava” com facilidade.

Passou as mãos pelo rosto, sentindo-as encharcadas pelo suor impregnado. Suas costas estavam completamente coladas à camisola, e isso porque eles nem tinham começado ainda.

— E, pelo visto, não começaremos tão cedo — resmungou consigo mesma.

Assim que terminou a sua ducha, vestiu um pijama mais comportado, já que Sirius ainda estava ali na casa, e foi até a cozinha, onde o ser comia o seu café da manhã na maior tranquilidade.

James era tão sexy cozinhando.

Lily precisou conter um choramingo. Ela estava casada (e com James Potter!), não deveria ter que passar por essa seca toda. Se bem que ela andava tudo menos seca...

Se esperava um Sirius abatido, ela estava completamente enganada, já que ele sorria alegremente, enquanto repetia o prato de panquecas. Devia ter lançado um olhar particularmente mortal para ele, pois o seu sorriso esmoreceu-se com surpreendente rapidez.

— Desculpe — ele murmurou, sem terminar de encher o prato.

Novamente, ela precisou conter-se para não soltar um suspiro de exasperação. Ela não ligava para a comida. Se tivesse uma despensa no estilo de um açougue, trancaria Sirius lá dentro. Ele seria feliz com todas aquelas carnes, e ela poderia ter os seus momentos a sós com James.

— Vocês precisam conversar — disse Lily, séria.

— Não — Sirius disse, teimosamente — Ele quem terminou, ele quem venha atrás de mim.

— Ah! Pelo amor de Deus! Quantos anos vocês têm? — a ruiva exclamou — Cinco?

— Em anos caninos, três.

James sentou-se a um lado da mesa, fazendo o máximo de barulho para atrair a atenção de Lily, e impedir o assassinato de seu melhor amigo.

— Ela está certa — disse James, depois de pigarrear.

Lily não pôde deixar de notar o quanto aquele som era sensual, vindo dele.

— Claro que está — disse Sirius, sem humor.

— Orgulho não adianta de nada! — Lily sentou ao outro canto da mesa, sentindo que as suas pernas não aguentariam muito mais tempo de pé, de tanto que estremeciam.

— Você se manteve bem orgulhosa durante a época de Hogwarts.

Lily, novamente, lançou um olhar irritado para Sirius.

— Por isso que eu digo — disse, rispidamente.

* * *

O dia passou-se, e nada mudou. Sirius continuava jogado ao sofá, ou caminhando pela casa, assim como um cachorro abandonado no meio da rua. Sem que Lily notasse, já estava tarde. Moveu o pescoço para os dois lados, tentando desaparecer com o torcicolo. Pegou a varinha, que estava colocada entre o quadril e a calcinha, fazendo um movimento amplo, para que a louça do jantar se lavasse sozinha.

Colocou as duas mãos em sua nuca, massageando como podia o local, enquanto caminhava para o corredor interno da casa. Escutava as vozes empolgadas de Sirius e James conversando na sala, e foi direto para o seu quarto. Negou com a cabeça, ao ver a toalha de James jogada em cima da cama.

Pegou-a, levando-a para o banheiro, enquanto fechava a porta e deslizava o short por suas pernas. Jogou a sua varinha em cima da pia, já que era incapaz de afastar-se dela, mesmo para tomar banho. Puxou a blusa pela barra, ficando apenas de lingerie, que não demorou a tirar também.

Assim que colocou-se por baixo da água quente, suspirou, sentindo o seu corpo relaxar instantaneamente. Pendeu a cabeça para um lado, permitindo que a água batesse diretamente em seu ombro esquerdo, que ainda latejava de dor.

Fechou os olhos, e manteve-os assim, mesmo quando escutou a porta do banheiro abrir-se, o que só fez com que algo se movesse em seu estômago. Não demorou muitos minutos para que ela escutasse a cortina do box correr ruidosamente, e James abraçá-la por trás, pousando a cabeça na curva de seu pescoço, onde tinha deixado exposto.

Podia sentir perfeitamente os seus braços rodearem a sua cintura, o calor de sua pele, o peitoral colado às suas costas.

— Finalmente a sós — murmurou James em seu ouvido, fazendo-a estremecer.

Lily gostaria de ter respondido que não deveriam contar vitória tão cedo, mas as mãos calejadas de James subiram por sua barriga, e seu cérebro parecia ter parado de funcionar. Mordeu o lábio com força, jogando a sua cabeça para trás, quando os dedos de James roçaram em seus mamilos.

Quando os seus seios foram apertados, Lily sentiu uma onda de prazer, uma corrente elétrica perpassar por seu corpo. A última coisa que queria, naquele momento, era parar, mas eles foram obrigados, mais uma vez.

— James!

Parecendo ter o mesmo sentimento de frustração de sua esposa, James afastou-se, apoiando a testa na parede do banheiro, e segurando-se para não batê-la até que a vontade de se matar (ou matar alguém) passasse.

— O que foi? — James gritou, e Lily teve certeza de que aquele sibilo que surgiu em seu ouvido não era mais pelo efeito entorpecente que ele lhe causava, mas por uma surdez instantânea.

— Tá ocupado?

Lily olhou para James, tentando transmitir toda a sua irritação por aquela simples atitude.

— Estou tomando banho! — disse James.

— Ah! Desculpe! Eu espero... — respondeu Sirius, parecendo constrangido.

Lily trocou a água de quente para gelada, sentindo que não poderia tomar um banho quente tão cedo sem que lembranças a tomassem.

— Não dá, James! — ela sussurrou, apontando para a porta — Sirius parece pensar que vocês estão de volta ao dormitório da Gryffindor, onde ele podia entrar onde quisesse, e fazer o que quisesse, quando pudesse!

— Eu vou falar com ele — disse James, esfregando os olhos por baixo dos óculos, com os dedos.

— Não! Você vai falar com ele e com Remus! Vamos resolver essa situação de uma vez! — retrucou Lily.

— Lily, está tarde!

Ela correu a cortina do box, sem importar-se com a água que molhava o chão.

— Aproveite a noite, dormindo no sofá com o seu melhor amigo — disse, empurrando-o para fora, evitando olhar para abaixo de seu pescoço, ou desistiria de sua decisão.

Correu a cortina novamente, cobrindo o box, enquanto voltava a colocar-se por baixo do chuveiro, ofegante, e parecia que nem a água gelada poderia apagar a sensação que os toques de James causavam em sua pele.

* * *

Era estranho acordar com um lado da cama vazio, mas Lily não sentiu o mínimo de remorso. Inclusive, aproveitou para enrolar-se nas cobertas por mais alguns minutos, antes de levantar-se, já completamente descansada.

Passou pela sala, encontrando James completamente jogado no sofá, enquanto que a metade superior do corpo de Sirius estava apoiada ao tapete. Lily pegou duas almofadas em cima da poltrona, e tacou na direção do rosto dos dois.

James sentou-se rapidamente, derrubando a outra metade do corpo de Sirius, que acordou assustado com o impacto.

— Bom dia! — disse Lily, a voz no tom mais alto que conseguia alcançar, indo direto para a cozinha.

As panelas fizeram mais barulho do que costumavam fazer normalmente, mas só James parecia ter notado esse pequeno detalhe, enquanto sentava-se a um canto da mesa. Sirius o acompanhou, quase que dormindo no processo.

— Ah! Você dormiu aqui de novo! — comentou Lily, fingindo não saber sobre isso — Quanto tempo mais planeja ficar por aqui?

Sirius bocejou, parecendo ter dificuldade para manter os olhos abertos.

Lily moveu a varinha novamente, e uma das panelas do armário caiu, fazendo um estrondo que assustou a Sirius, mantendo-o mais acordado.

— Mas que porra...? — ele olhou para o chão, quase que subindo as pernas à cadeira.

— Sirius, você já falou com Remus? — foi James quem tomou a iniciativa, e Lily sentiu que ele não desviava os olhos das suas costas, que estavam um pouco expostas por causa da camisola.

— Vocês vão me perguntar isso todo dia? — perguntou Sirius, parecendo uma criança reclamando da comida, que Lily não demorou em colocar à sua frente.

Quando Lily sentou-se, sentiu a mão de James em sua perna, e não demorou em dar um tapa nela, deixando bem claro que não tinha mudado de ideia.

* * *

Durante o restante do dia, James tentou forçar Sirius a conversar sobre o que tinha acontecido, mas ele não parecia estar disposto a dizer algo. Lily não conhecia muito da amizade entre os dois, mas começou a desconfiar dessa atitude.

Lily estava sentada à cadeira da cozinha, as pernas à mostra, folheando uma revista, quando Sirius disse que iria ao banheiro. Assim que ele foi para o corredor interno, Lily largou a revista em cima da mesa, indo até onde James estava.

— Mas o que...? — ele exclamou, confuso.

Lily colocou os seus lábios aos dele, calando-o, e não demorou a ser puxada por seus braços até sentar-se em seu colo. Ela fechou os olhos, deixando-se levar, e permaneceram assim por alguns minutos, até que ouviram um barulho de algo caindo. James quase pulou em seu lugar, enquanto que Lily apenas levantou o olhar, sem assustar-se ou sentir constrangimento.

— Desculpem-me! — disse Sirius, levantando uma cadeira do chão.

— Precisamos conversar — Lily murmurou no ouvido de James, antes de levantar-se.

* * *

— E por que ele faria isso? — perguntou James, confuso.

Lily cuspiu a água suja de pasta de dente, depois de enxaguar a boca.

— Para rir da nossa cara? — ela opinou — Ele finge que não viu que estamos nos agarrando, sendo que, em Hogwarts, ele sempre gargalhava da nossa cara.

— Ele deve estar afetado com o término com Remus — disse James, embora não estivesse tão seguro disso.

— É o que descobriremos amanhã — ela deu um sorriso inocente em sua direção — O que você disse a ele ontem à noite?

— Que eu tinha te irritado, o que não é mentira.

Lily deu de ombros, levantando a alça do pijama, que tinha escorregado pelo seu braço.

— Se Sirius estiver rindo da nossa cara, eu vou fuder tanto a vida dele — escutou James resmungar, atrás de si.

— Você quer fuder outra coisa, isso sim — Lily disse, esquivando-se dele para sair do banheiro.

— Quero mesmo, mas está difícil.

James apagou a luz e fechou a porta, manualmente, enquanto Lily ajeitava-se em seu lado da cama, sentindo uma renovada energia.

— Você não entende a minha tortura! — reclamou James, deitando-se ao outro lado, enquanto Lily apagava as luzes com um toque de sua varinha.

— Não entendo? Tem certeza? — debochou Lily.

Batidas na porta interromperam o diálogo deles, e James arregalou os olhos para Lily, sendo visível somente pela fresta da luz fraca que entrava pela janela.

— Atenda o seu melhor amigo — disse Lily, convencida.

James levantou-se rapidamente, sentindo uma grande vontade de bater em Sirius, que entrou em forma de cachorro no quarto.

— Não acredito nisso! Padfoot! — ele reclamou, cruzando os braços à frente de seu peitoral.

O cachorro choramingou, lançando um olhar dócil canino na direção dele, mas Lily tinha certeza de que, por dentro, estava rindo.

“Quem ri por último, ri melhor” pensou Lily, sentindo o seu lado da cama afundar, quando Padfoot deitou-se ali, entre os dois.

James lançou um olhar decidido para Lily, antes de voltar a deitar-se.

* * *

James quase esbarrou ou derrubou todos os móveis do quarto no processo de arrumarem-se, iluminados apenas pela luz diurna. Lily lançou um olhar despectivo na direção de Sirius, que já estava em forma humana novamente, roncando na cama, antes de abrir a porta silenciosamente e sair, acompanhada de seu marido.

Remus Lupin quase quebrou a sua caneca de porcelana, preenchida por chocolate quente, quando piscou os olhos e encontrou o casal, onde antes estava apenas a visão de sua sala.

— Lily! James! — ele levantou-se, coçando um dos olhos, assustado.

— Sente-se! — Lily apontou a varinha em sua direção, e Remus não teve outra escolha, se não voltar a sentar-se — Eu quero que você me fale agora o que significa isso tudo de Sirius.

— Eu sabia que não daria certo — o lobisomem murmurou.

— E não nos avisou, por quê? — perguntou James, indignado.

— Porque deve ter sido muito engraçado — disse Remus, na cara de pau, sorrindo abertamente.

— Sabe o que será bem engraçado? — Lily deu um passo para a frente, fazendo o seu sorriso sumir instantaneamente — Sirius tentando explicar-se, quando voltarmos acompanhados de _você_.

Remus não pôde nem reagir, antes que os dois fossem em sua direção, cada um pegando um de seus braços, antes de aparatarem.

De fato, a expressão no rosto de Sirius, ao ver os três surgindo no meio da sala, a qual ele acabava de entrar, foi hilária.

— Remus — disse Sirius, fingindo indiferença — Vocês o trouxeram.

— Eles já sabem! — garantiu Remus, cortando o teatro do amigo.

Sirius, imediatamente, avaliou as expressões de James e Lily, antes de correr para o outro lado da sala, sendo seguido de perto por Lily.

— Você achou que seria super engraçado ser o empata foda aqui dentro de casa? — Lily quase gritou.

No momento em que ela disse palavrão, Sirius sabia que estava profundamente encrencado.

— Eu posso explicar! — ele soltou um sorriso nervoso — Remus e eu brigamos! É sério!

— Sirius — disse Remus, sério.

— E apostamos! Apostamos quanto tempo vocês demorariam a descobrir! E olhem só! Vocês foram rápidos! Ótimos! — disse Sirius, rapidamente.

— Sai da minha casa — disse Lily.

Quando Sirius permaneceu parado, olhando confuso para Remus.

— Saiam da minha casa agora! — ela gritou.

Dessa vez, o efeito foi imediato, Sirius correu na direção de Remus, e eles aparataram.

— Dá para acreditar nisso? — perguntou Lily, indignada.

James não respondeu, as suas mãos indo para o quadril dela, puxando-a para mais perto.

— James... — ela murmurou, deixando a sua varinha cair, acidentalmente.

— Acho que temos algo inacabado, não é mesmo? — ele sussurrou em seu ouvido.

* * *

— James!

Ele não deu-lhe ouvidos, a trilha de beijos que percorria em seu corpo descia cada vez mais.

— James! — disse Lily, tentando ser firme.

— O que foi? — ele perguntou, voltando a subir, frustrado.

— Que dia é hoje?

Eles olharam-se por alguns minutos, tentando lembrar-se.

— A gente resolve isso depois — disse James, dando de ombros.

— Não dá, Jay! A gente vai ter que viajar amanhã cedo! — reclamou Lily.

— Lily, se a gente for, não vamos terminar isso aqui tão cedo — ele disse, irritado.

Ela mordeu o lábio, indecisa, antes de também dar de ombros.

— Meus pais sobrevivem em um mês sem uma visita nossa.

James não respondeu, voltando a concentrar-se nas curvas de seu corpo.


End file.
